


the cat came back (the very next day)

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, because I don’t know if goose can age but I love him sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	the cat came back (the very next day)

The assorted group of whatever Avengers were left came back from Wakanda, exhausted and heartbroken. 

One of the first things they found out upon their arrival was that both Fury and Hill had been dusted.

“We should check Fury’s office and any known living spaces to see if he knew anything that could help us,” Natasha suggested and wearily, the group agreed.

They walked into his office gingerly and probably looked a bit ridiculous, still holding their weapons at the ready, as if something would leap out of Fury’s desk and attack them, but after recent events, they couldn’t bear to put them down. 

A noise came from the corner and they all stiffened. The same noise repeated, but it sounded like a purr? 

Steve flipped the light switch on, and to all of their surprise, there was a ginger cat rolling around on Fury’s desk, scratching an itch using his name placard, and purring as it did so. 

Thor chimed in. “Loki concealed himself as an animal many times in my youth. We cannot trust this creature, it could be an evildoer in disguise.”

The cat purred unassumingly as Thor muttered quietly, “He knew I loved snakes...”

“Well, we can’t just leave the cat here,” Rhodey ventured. “What if he’s important to Fury and we just let his cat starve?” 

The cat, Goose if his name tag was to be believed, purred again, still rubbing against the placard with Fury’s name on it. 

“Alright, I guess,” Natasha said resignedly. “We probably should take him with us.”

Later, at the Avengers Compound, a women showed up, clad in a blue, red, and gold suit and demanded, “Where’s Fury?” As the remaining Avengers stumbled over themselves to try to explain what had happened, the woman caught sight of something behind them and smiled.

“Aww, Goose, have you been a good boy for Fury? Did you eat any people recently?” she cooed. 

The Avengers stared at her as if she was insane.

If it was even possible, the cat’s purring seemed to get louder.


End file.
